


Castiel Doesnt Date Criminals

by GhostsCanLie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background Sabriel, Cop AU, Criminal!Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, cop!cas, let the boy sleep, pinning, tired Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostsCanLie/pseuds/GhostsCanLie
Summary: Based off a small piece of art of Cas glaring at Vandalism and his brother laughing at what it says.Cas arrests an attractive man at a bar and first tries to refuse him but after the man persists and his brother keeps bugging him about it, Cas seems to give in.





	Castiel Doesnt Date Criminals

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the best piece I've made and its one of the shortest but i really like how it turned out. -please keep in mind it has seriously been so long since i've watched supernatural but i still love these gay boys -

It all started with a stupid comment his younger brother had made.

Cas had been working in his office, stacks of papers next to his computer monitor and his crystal blue eyes seemed to light up from the computer light that touched his eyes as he typed away, working on another report. Crime had seemed to gone up recently in this small town in Kansas and Cas was struggling to keep up with all the paperwork that somehow seemed to get handed down to him because his boss had told him that he did the paperwork flawlessly so the bigger cases he should be the one to do it. 

Cas winced when his office lights suddenly turned on and he looked up, his eyes squinting at the figure that now stood in the middle of his office. Cas hadn’t even realized his motion detected lights had shut off, he was too buried in his work. He sighs as he saw his brother watching him with a raised brow and that judgemental look on his face. He leaned back in his chair and groaned, running his hands over his face. 

“What can i do for you Gabriel?” Cas asked as he put his hands down and crossed them over his chest with another sigh. 

“You’ve been here for 3 days straight cassy, and i'm more then sure you have had so much coffee that you bleed it now.” his brother said but still put a cup of coffee on his desk and cas frowned as he picked it up. 

“That is impossible.” he said as he took a sip then looked up to his brother who gave him the look and cas nodded “oh i see, you were not being realistic.” he leaned back in his chair as he sipped the warm coffee, giving a happy sigh as the coffee slid down his throat. 

“I know the precinct jokes that you’re not human, but Cas you need sleep.” his brother said as he folded his arm over his chest and the shorter golden hair boy stared at him with a worried frown and Cas couldn't help but roll his eyes. It seemed only like yesterday he was dragging Gabe out of the living room and into his room to get the kid to sleep instead of playing his life away. 

“I will after i finish the paperwork for these cases.” Cas said as he glanced over to the stack of files and he couldn't help but grimace. This was not going to be fun and his back was absolutely killing him. 

“No.” Gabe said flatly. “Go home cas. Please. Your rodent is going crazy without you and it tried to use me as a scratching post when i tried to pet it.” his brother rubbed his arm with a frown and cas laughed softly although it sounded strained and weak to his own ears. 

“It is a cat Gabriel.” he said but he was giving his brother a weak smile, the only person he would ever smile at. “And she doesn't like how you smell.” he said as he turned off his computer monitor then stood, stretching and sighing as his back popped. “Please don't try to cause another kitchen fire while i am gone.” he lightly begged as he picked up his back and swung it onto his back. 

“Of course.” Gabe said with a gentle smile. “Now please sleep and eat something.” his brother said and Cas nodded. 

“Thank you Gabriel.” Cas said with a firm nod and Gabe rolled his eyes. 

“See you later officer Novak.” He responded and Cas cracked another smile. When Gabe had first started working here that was all Cas would address him as, as it was ‘professional’ and that all changed when Gabe had gotten shot and Cas panicked, not wanting his little brother to remember cas only calling him officer Novak.

“Goodnight officer Novak.” Cas responded as he opened his office door and pushed his way out, heading to the elevator. He stepped in and pushed the lobby button and just before the door closed he heard the comment from his brother. 

“God he needs to get laid.”

This is not the first time his brother had made those kind of comments, he had even tricked Cas to end up at a gay bar once and Cas had left immediately when he walked into the doors and realized where he was. It wasn't like Cas didn't want to get laid, and it's not like he was insecure or anything - he was aware he was attractive looking - he just didn't have time. And most people slept with cops to get benefits and Cas was not about that. 

Cas tried to push the thought out of his mind as he slipped into the car and started to drive. He turned the radio down and turned the police radio on - just in case - and he started to drive. He had heard that having sex could be a stress reliever and Cas definitely needed one because his cat was now not helping him enough to calm down. He wondered if he could find someone for a one night stand, he was sure Gabe had friends but he didn't trust his brother to find someone that cas would think had good morals. Cas isn't picky - he just didn't want his...lover? To be a criminal. 

Cas tried to focus on the small police chatter before he heard the code ‘10-40’ being called and an address being told. Cas picked up the walkie talkie and spoke into it, notifying that Officer Castiel Novak was close enough that he could go calm down the fight at the nearby bar. After an exchange of clipped words, cas turned on his sirens and hurried to the bar. 

He pulled into the parking lot and climbed out with a heavy sigh. Seems the bar fight was small enough it only requires one unit but still bad enough it required one at all. Cas pushed the door open and wrinkled his nose at the smell of cheap beer. Cas noticed to commotion almost immediately, two men by the bar, shoving and fighting. One seemed to tower over the other but the shorter one didn't seem to back down at the height differences, and the fact that the other man had a knife. 

“I hate men.” Cas mumbled under his breath as he headed over to the two. He opened his mouth to stop the fight and ask the two to leave the premises when he was shoved from behind, making him grunt slightly as he stumbled forward and then he felt a hand go for his gun. 

Cas was much quicker, drawing his gun and pointing it at the man who tried to steal it and he was meet with pearly green eyes, dirty blonde hair and so many freckles cas wondered how long it would take to count them all. The man quickly put his hands up but the shit eating grin on his face didn't seem to fade. 

“Hands behind your back.” Cas snapped, much too tired to deal with this. But hey, this man assaulted an officer and if this stopped cas from going home and laying in bed realizing how lonely he really was then he was going to take this opportunity. 

“Yes sir.” the man said and Cas had to resist a shiver that wanted to go through his body. The man did in fact obey and he turned, putting his hands behind his back and Cas was quick to cuff him. 

“Do you really gotta arrest him?” a voice spoke up and he saw what he assumed was the bartender, she was an older lady with long blonde hair and she was cleaning a glass. The other man had fled sometime between him arresting the other man. “He didn't even start the fight this time. Didn’t break anything.”

“Yes but he did try to take my gun.” Cas replied and he wondered if the others could hear the strain in his voice from how tired and stressed he really was. 

“God damn it dean, i can’t help you this time.” she scoffed, rolling her eyes and Cas wondered how many times this man had been arrested for her to be used to him in handcuffs. 

“Sorry to disappoint Ellen. Call Sammy in the morning, let him sleep for tonight.” the man, Dean said and she nodded then cas was leading him out of the bar and into his car, reading him his rights as if it was like he was a tape recorder. When cas shut the car door he sighed heavily and let the others know he had arrested the man before he climbed into his car. 

“Am i even gonna get a name from the pretty officer arresting me?” The man immediately asked and Cas rolled his eyes. This was probably what the man did to get out of being arrested, flirted his way out of it. 

“Officer Castiel Novak.” He responded and the man hummed happily as if just the name seemed to please him. Cas tried to ignore him about how much he liked that or the man's voice or his name or his hair and eyes-

“Look i am usually not one to go and try to steal a cops gun, but the man shoved you and was about to stab you so i went for the gun so he’d stop and youd arrest me.” the man - Cas should really start referring to his name but that seemed risky for some reason. - explained. Cas was slightly taken back by this confession and he looked up at the mirror to see the man grinning back at him and send him a wink. Cas blushed and made it his duty to focus on the road. 

They got back to the station and Cas moved the criminal to his office and he heard his brothers voice cut in “cas i told you to go home- is that dean i see!?” Cas turned slightly as his brother hurried over with a large grin on his face and Cas huffed slightly. 

“Since when are you friends with criminals.” Cas said and Gabe shrugged.

“Dean is hardly a criminal. He is a wanna be but he's too good.” Gabe said and Dean laughed softly at that and if Cas was not in uniform he would have melted at how smooth the voice washed over him. 

“Well i messed up this time Gabe. Tried to take his gun.” Gabe laughed and Cas scowled. 

“Gabe this is not funny. Do you not have work to do?” he snapped slightly and Gabe shrugged. 

“Dean will be gone in the morning cause his hot piece of ass brother-”

“Ugh gross please do not call him that.” Dean cut in as he stuck his tongue out slightly and Cas tried to ignore how much he liked that. 

“- will bail him out like always. Best lawyer in town.” Gabe said, his bright grin never fading. 

“I'm going to take Dean here to my office to run through the paperwork so you do not distract me.” Cas said and Gabriel rolled his eyes but Cas didn't wait to see what his brother would say in response so he continued to walk, leading the man to his office before letting him sit across from his desk and making sure the blinds were drawn so his brother would not try to distract him. 

“You got a wife and kids?” Dean asked and Cas seemed slightly caught off guard as he turned and saw the other looking at a picture on his desk.

“Ah, no. that would be my mother and father.” Cas said as he went to his desk and sat down. “With Gabe. I was uh, not loved as much as him but this is the only photo i have of them after our childhood house burned down.” cas said simply as he turned the computer on and started to pull up the forms he would need to fill out. Dean hummed in understanding as he looked away from the photo and then glanced around the office. 

“You are a boring person or just have no taste in decorating.” Dean commented and Cas tried to ignore him as he continued to fill out the forms. “I bet you don't even like star wars.” he shook his head and laughed softly. 

“Star wars? I thought it was Star Trek.” Cas responded as he glanced at the other and had to stop himself from laughing at the expression on the others face. It was a mix between dissapointemnt, astonishment and confusion. 

“Oh. my. God. you are boring!” Dean said and Cas felt the corners of his lips twitch into a smile. 

The next few hours Cas would simply lie and say his computer froze but in reality him and Dean dove into conversation while Cas tried to fill out the form and be a good officer. He found out that Dean was the ‘unsuccessful’ sibling and that his brother was a lawyer while dean just was a DJ sometimes at a local bar and said he liked singing and playing the guitar but he was no good -which cas doubted because the man's laugh and voice was absolutely heavenly, how could his singing voice not be?! - and Dean found out that Cas wanted to be an artist for the longest time but his father heavily disapproved so here he was in the force. 

Dean was 29 and his birthday had just passed and his favorite foods were greasy burgers and cheap beer and he also went on for 10 minutes about how amazing pie was and Cas couldn't help but watch him with a small smile as the other ranted about different pies and how cake was an absolute sham. 

Dean found out that Cas was 31, his birthday just around the corner and Dean had told him he's looking good for 30 and cas had to fight off the blush as he thanked him. Cas didn’t eat a lot of foods, usually too busy to actually know what he was eating but he enjoyed pasta and fine wine. He liked reading but again didn't have time for it and sometimes he sketched. 

The two fell into an easy silence as they watched the other, Dean beaming brightly showing his pearly white teeth and his green eyes seemed to be a light that Cas desperately wanted to keep. Cas had a fond smile on his lips and his eyes seemed to shine with happiness that Cas had lost forever ago. Cas jolted slightly when there was a small knock on his office door and the door opened, and cas tried to pretend he was working this whole time.

“Hey Cas! That hot piece of hunk is here to bail his brother out.” Gabriel greeted with a bright smile and when he met cas’ eyes cas couldn't help but think that his brother somehow knew that he found this criminal insanely attractive and funny. 

“Thank you Gabriel.” A new voice spoke up and the tall man walked in and Cas couldn't believe that he was that tall holy crap, and he had long chestnut brown hair that curled just above his shoulders. He had kind brown eyes but they looked to dean and were filled with disappointment before looking back to Cas.

“Officer Novak, i understand that my brother attempted to take the gun. I watched the bar footage of the fight and it looks like my brother used that as a distraction so you did not get harmed even though he did it in an odd way.” the man spoke quickly and Cas realized now why he was a lawyer. “I would very much like to avoid court at this point in time and if you have a bail amount we could discuss that.” he said. 

“Well” Cas hesitated slightly. If it is true that Dean had actually protected him then there was no need to go to court over it that would keep him up for days. “Seeing as i only arrested him on the fact he started a bar fight, if he promises to not attempt another bar fight i see no reason to hold him here any longer.” Cas said as he glanced to the only half filled paperwork that was pulled up on his screen.

“Wait. what.” Gabe said and Cas looked up to him. “You've, never, ever, let a criminal go that easily.” Gabe said and Cas shrugged.

“A criminal has never before saved me from getting stabbed.” Cas responded smoothly. 

“Well Officer Novak, if you're sure.” the lawyer said and Cas realized he didn't even know the mans first name. 

“Yes of course Mr. Winchester.” he said and Dean groaned.

“I hate it when people call him that, he's still a little boy and should not be called ‘Mr,’” Dean complained and Cas couldn't help but smile slightly at that. 

“Perhaps you are just jealous.” cas accused and Dean laughed. Dean noticed the glance the two other men shared and Gabriel seemed to be beaming in delight. Cas stood and went around his desk to take off the cuffs and fill out the small needed paperwork for realising him. The lawyer, Samuel he found out, thanked him and Cas nodded as he went to go back to sit. 

“Alright Officer Novak, i enjoyed myself today besides the fact i was in handcuffs.” Dean said with a small laugh and Cas smiled as he went to sit. “I was wondering if i could take you out to dinner?” he asked and Cas froze in the middle of sitting. 

His mind seemed to stop working correctly. Dean was cute, funny and besides the fact cas arrested him he seemed to be a really kind gentleman, but Cas made a rule long ago that he would never date a criminal. It could mess up his work. 

“Oh god i think you broke him.” Gabe said softly 

“I just asked him to dinner!” Dean said and he was panicking slightly. 

“No.” Cas finally said as he gained attention of all three of them as he slowly resumed sitting in his seat. “Thank you for the offer Mr. Winchester but i am going to have to decline.” he said and Dean flinched at the new title. Cas tried to pretend not to notice and he focused on his screen. 

“Right. Ok.” dean said slowly and he seemed like he wanted to say more but before he could he was walking out of the office and his brother was quickly following behind him.

“Ok, no offense Cas, but what the fuck.” Gabe said after he had slowly shut the door. “You two really hit it off. I mean you were smiling! And your shoulders weren't doing the thing!” Gabe said and Cas tensed. 

“What thing?” he asked as he looked over at the other. 

“That thing!” Gabe said as he gestured to his tense shoulders and cas sighed softly before shaking his head. 

“I don't date criminals. That is final.” he said simply. “Now if you’ll leave me Officer Novak.” he said and Gabe scoweld. 

“Low blow.”

 

Cas didn't sleep well that night when he finally did get home. Cas felt that he had missed out on everything he had been waiting for. 

 

“Listen Gabriel, this is not funny.” Cas said as he glared at the brick wall. Cas had been getting ready for work a month after his run in with Dean and he went to go take the garbage out when he saw the graffiti that was sprayed on the side of his apartment complex. Gabriel only laughed harder. 

“You're right! Its not. Its fucking hilarious!” he said and Cas scowled. 

“Its vandalism.” he argued. He glared at the large words that read ‘Hey officer Novak, you have a nice butt’

“I bet he wants you to arrest him again.” Gabe said as his loud laughing died down and he was now giggling. 

“He could be talking about you. You two are apparently friends.” Cas defended weakly but they both knew that he was just looking for excuses. Maybe he was. Cas still felt regret whenever he thought about rejecting dean. 

“Look, Cas, get your head out of your ass and take him out for coffee.” Gabe said and cas sighed heavily. 

“Will it get you off my butt about this?” he asked weakly and he could practically hear the fireworks that went off in his head. 

“Unless you fuck it up again, absolutely.” 

 

So that was how Cas ended up in bed with a criminal. 

 

He went to coffee with Dean which was absolutely amazing and then they went to dinner which lead them to somehow stumbling into Cas’ and Gabriel shared apartment. Cas had offered him water and Dean called him a health freak and stuck his tongue out at him and Gabe's voice rang in his head. ‘God you need to get laid’

So he shoved dean up against the wall and was kissing him. Dean had made a shocked noise but didn't push the other away but in fact wrapped his arms around Cas’ neck and pulled him closer as he kissed back. Cas licked into the others mouth and Dean melted against him with several small gasps and moans. Cas never really understood the concept of kissing. 

But this was it. Kissing meant you had to find someone who made small noises and kissed you like they were dying. Kissing meant to pull out all the gasps moans and whimpers as you simply licked and sucked and nibbled. Dean was melting into him after what seemed like hours of kissing, and it may very well have been. 

Cas had pulled away and started to leave marks on the others neck and lead him to the bedroom where Dean had gratefully followed, laying on the bed and letting cas take care of him.

Gabe had been right. He needed to get laid. 

 

Gabe cheered when he walked into work the next day and he saw the marks covering his brothers neck.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed i love comments and Kudos! i love this plot line and maybe once i am not packed with homework and other stories i would continue it. i already have ideas of PTSD cas from when his brother got shot and Dean helping him through it. Let me know what you all think!


End file.
